


你要進來囉～

by BemeBeme



Category: IttPai, KornKnock, อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกียร์สีขาวกับกาวน์สีฝุ่น | My Gear And Your Gown (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

【Kornknock】

「唔好望！」  
Knock下身遍佈污物，再也不能自主操控下身的滋味是沒有尊嚴、任由他人擺佈。  
看著由魚水交歡時的同一個人對自己任意擺佈，也高興不起來，他不應該的手不該是在清理污物，而是清除身上衣物、穴後阻礙。

「你成個人有邊忽我未望過～你快啲好返，我就唔止可以望嘞...」  
Korn在Knock清醒過後，忍受不了外人為愛人看透摸透身體，負起了所有清理的責任。  
沒有Knock為他擋上一槍，現在躺下的人就是他，但他希望現在躺下的人是他，因為要承受半身不遂這個結果的不應該是Knock。

「如果我好唔返呢？」  
Knock醒來後很快就接受了自己半身不遂的事實，但他接受不了—  
看著Korn再起不到反應的事實。

「我望住你就得～」  
Korn刻意不告訴Knock，從後彈出的子彈除了把他的脊椎毁了，也把他的下體摧毀。

「你除衫。」

「你想睇～」

「我幫你。」

「唔得，你未好返。」

「手或者口，睇下邊樣我仲做到。」

「Knock遲啲先，我地...」

「你係起唔到反應？定睇唔起我而家同你做唔到！」

Korn用吻安撫Knock，對啊Korn在Knock醒後就沒有過親密接觸，不是對Knock沒有反—  
就怕起反應會傷害到Knock。

Korn沒有想過，和Knock有一天是做不到愛，他們的愛情最大的契合度是來自性愛。

Knock純熟地吊起Korn的慾望，Knock除下要Korn站起來，要親手褪去他的褲頭。  
Korn站直看著Knock不靈活的雙手，快速地褪去所有，Knock有點明白Korn為什麼會手腳那麼快，因為他不會成功為Korn褪去衣物。

Knock用手揉捏Korn那條曾經進入自己私密空間的東西，想到自己那拿收縮的再不能開發下去發愣，Korn感受到Korn的難為，除了自己曾經小受傷又受不了沒慾的一時，才要對方手用解決。

Knock不應該為了取悅該死的自己而學習這項技能，是自己一手摧毀了Knock的一生，不能要他這樣委屈。

Korn的皺眉被Knock看到，Knock知道他的手滿足不到Korn，Knock嘎然而止手上的動作，要Korn把他放到輪椅上。

Korn以為Knock受夠了，要去洗手，當Knock坐在輪椅上，Korn起身要到輪椅後推的時候，阻止了Knock。

用口，把Korn曾經屬於自己的愛做出來。

Korn扯開Knock的頭髮，但阻止不到Knock的決心，一定要做完全套為止。

兩個人做到最後都哭了，Korn不知道今次之後Knock會再受打擊。  
Korn決定了以後Knock不做、他就不做，只要Knock可以好好的留在他身邊就好，Knock中槍那時不知死活的感覺不能再在Knock身上出現。

Korn心痛得很，他的Knock從來都不需要用性愛去維持在自己心中的位置。

他就是他，不會因為他不能做回以前的情事，就不是他。

Knock盡力去做完癱後第一次，因為這也是最後一次，以後就不會再為Korn做愛。

因為他會把Korn的愛還回來，不做所以不愛的人，是Knock而不是Korn。

Korn拒絕上班和放Knock去住療養院，是要親自照顧Knock，不論是愛還是愧疚，Knock亦不希望自己影響到Korn。

Knock以前能和Korn並肩工作和生活，既然Knock只能在原地逗留，那麼就不要阻礙Korn向前行。

在Korn上一次回家的時候，Knock自己去問醫院，自己的身體情況和未來照顧的事宜，他決定了要去住療養院。

今天是確認自己連用性愛去留住Korn都做不到，心死了無遺憾地離開Korn的一天，Knock把Korn罵走後就離開醫院。

不知沒有Korn的愛護，Knock會過得怎樣，但沒有了他，Korn一定能活得好好。

除了性愛，Knock愛Korn最溫柔的一次，也是最愛護Korn的一次，再沒有愛的下次。

* * *

Korn當年一回去醫院，沒有再見到Knock，Knock也沒有再出現在親朋好友的面前，只有不定時和父母通電話。

Korn這三年正常上邊，走遍不同地方的療養院都找不到Knock，那一種牽腸掛肚無處可找回當事人彌補。

Korn漸漸在Knock的父母口中聽到：『Kncok好似有畀返家用。』

在最還的朋友Fai口中聽到：『Knock好似做返嘢。』

在醫生Bright口中聽到：『好似有一個同Knock差唔多年紀、身形同意外事故嘅病人，康復得好好。』

最後被挖角的Cho口中聽到：『Knock嗰名係我公司合作其他公司嘅工程師名單度。』

最後是一向出心出力的Yiwha：『Knock就快返嚟喇！』

Korn反而卻步，為什麼Knock一直都不找他，直至身邊所有人都接觸到他了，為什麼只差自己未能再會？

Knock的回來，是好事嗎？

當Knock離開他時，到現在要回來，和他有關嗎？

是自己一箱情願，以為是Knock的誰，可以陪他渡過早已被Knock跨過的難關。

結果Knock成功跨過難關，也跨過了他們的關係，沒有要攜手跨過的時刻。

Korn沒有去吃Knock的洗塵宴，他不知道到用什麼身份面對Knock，沒有Cho做同事說句有事忙反倒沒有被揭穿的可能性。

直到他恆常回家看看二人的父母時，他才面對面看到真切存在的Knock，是用著拐杖也一個意氣風發的Knock、和以前一樣健壯的Knock，回來了。

父母一句『你們聊』離開，二人反而沒有想說的話，就只是對望乾等。

「Korn，好耐無見。」

「除咗呢句，仲有冇其他嘢想同我講。」

對啊Knock這想起，好似沒有什麼大變化，他們模樣和三年前一樣沒有變過。

關係，好像也沒有變過，『情侶』把二人各自封鎖了三年。

「無。」

「咁...我走喇。」

Korn的眉頭沒有鬆開過，Knock不知道Korn是什麼想法，當然Korn也不知道Knock在想什麼。

他們好像在攻守交換，上半場完了現在開始下半場。

「睇到你過得好，我就知道自己無做錯，所以我唔會道歉，亦唔會求你回應任何嘅事。」

當Korn走過Knock回家門口時，他聽到Knock理直氣壯的說出他的立場，激發Korn心中的苦痛。

「你有冇諗過我，一直都搵唔到你、一直都見唔到你，一直都好擔心你，呢段日子係點樣過？」

Knock堅定的走上Korn的面前：

「當年我自己一個返屋企為你出軌，過後嘅事我望返轉頭，我無後悔過。

當年我自己一個離開為你放低重擔，而家嘅我望返轉頭，連後悔都值得。」

連Knock都敬佩自己，有本事說完就離開，看來他的Korn花光了所有的耐性在他身上。

也好，兩個人當個朋友兄弟，一個人樂得自在。

Fai終於請到假回到小夥伴身邊，因為酒吧老闆Farm要工作，大家順道喝兩杯振興店內經濟。

大家一臉擔心的看著Knock：「你而家可以飲酒咩？」

「我一直都唔係病人，我係傷者，咁表面傷口好返，點解唔飲得酒？」

Knock一口氣喝光調酒，他故意喝下Korn的那杯，和他本來愛喝的顏色不多。

「吓你仲有傷？唔準飲！」

Farm緊張的拉住Knock伸向下一杯的手，他怕酒令Knock再出問題影響店譽，然後又刺激到Korn的神經。

「心靈創傷，有人唔領情然後鬧我～」

Knock抱怨令到大家頓時鬆口氣，還會懂得說笑，兩人見面應該沒有引起很大矛盾，願意理性討論就有餘地力挽狂瀾。

「你抵嘅，你就仗恃佢愛你，以為佢唔會嬲你...

不過佢真係搵得你好辛苦，我支持佢嬲你多兩日～」

Fai到現在都未拍拖也是有原因的，上帝A0視角能做愛情顧問，是因為她沒有經歷過愛情帶來的腥臊苦澀。

在場的都失笑搖頭，一段關係裡算得清的是朋友，糾纏不清的才是戀人，過客在心中自然會算過清楚方便抽身離開。

KornKnock到現在都未清點過心中的愛離開過，於某程度上他們尚算是愛人。

Korn還是把未到的人喜歡喝的酒喝下，喉嚨和心中的苦澀互相制衡，才能淡然地道出過濾過的說詞—

「你地諗返轉頭，當時Korn佢差啲想辭職，全職成為我嘅工人。

就算畀佢陪住我，佢都只會係叫我抖下、痛就唔好做復健運動。

呢啲好心會害死我，但我為咗愛，係真係會聽。

錯過嗰段時間，我花再多力氣都好唔返。」

大家都很有默契喝下手中的酒，Yiwha餘光望向門口，Farm由剛剛開心今晚收入多了時又突然失落，看來主角很快會離開，今晚接近要結束聚會了。

Yiwha出招：「講到尾你都係怕佢睇到你好唔返自責，所以唔畀佢見到你，直到你好返為止。」

「Yihwa，你可以讀心嘅對象係你老公，而唔係我...」

Knock無奈一笑，心事只是他們知曉好了...

「唔緊要，你老公聽到就得喇～」

Knock抬頭看到一臉怒氣的Korn，他不該聽到的...

「我帶佢走先，你哋慢慢飲。」

那杯本該是Korn要喝下的酒，沒有被當事人問起，直接抓住喝了的Knock『問罪』。

在車上，Knock酒意上腦，Korn沒有看在眼內，喝醉的Knock會更易把話衝口而出。

「Knock，你仲有啲咩係需要同我講。」

「除咗復合，一切都有得講，例如我嗰度仲係用唔到、手指唔靈活，用口...」

Knock直白的自嘲，引起Korn暴怒，Knock自卑認為沒有性，他們就不能在一起。

「Knock！你當我真係為咗要同你做愛先一齊，唔好咁樣講我之前對你嘅愛。」

不在乎Korn是否不快，Knock自顧自地說出他最終的想法：

「而家嘅我，連愛自己都唔識，只係好好地做返以前嘅自己，滿足父母對我嘅期望，之後再好好地放棄一下呢個軀殼。」

到那時的Korn才發現Knock早已沒有了以往的對人生的熱誠，眼神空洞得彷彿下秒就踏出車門，找想去的道路。

「Knock你唔可以諗嗰樣嘢，而家好返大半已經好好，你做得到亦到做得好好！」

Knock連求他留下的自信都沒有了，他的真心讓Korn浮起三年前事故發生時的慌張。

「個身好返，但係心好唔返，我都承受咗離開你嘅後果，嗰種無助、無力感一早吞噬咗我。」

Knock沒有玩心理、耍把戲，他視Korn為最好的朋友才說出來的。

他要Korn知道後，倘若那一天來臨了也不用慌張，不在他的責任。

「你仲有我！」

Korn顧不上Knock是否繼續愛他都抱緊住沒有情緒起伏的旁人，他也要賴上Knock，為什麼不早點察覺到他出問題了？

然而Knock表面的微笑，推開Korn：

「無咗喇...

你之前嘅抗拒我明白，所以唔洗用愧疚去逼自己再接受我，我未不堪到用同情心去令到返嚟我身邊。

只係誠實坦白，當你係最初嘅朋友，去講返我嘅感受。

之後我應該會搬出去公司宿舍，以後多啲返屋企，我唔會成日出現。」

「你又要走？你同我一齊住...」

Korn開車把人帶走離根盤蒂結的思想困局，要把Knock再囚在自己身心處，永不得釋放。

不管他或是他要的天長地久，要和彼此一起才算曾經擁有。

【小劇場】

在Korn強行入住Knock的員工宿舍，天天都怕被保安『捉蛇』後的一天，那門鈴終於響了。

Knock在洗澡，所以開門的是非原住民Korn。

「Nong Itt？」

Korn疑惑地打招呼，在他看來後輩來找Knock實屬正常，然而Nong Itt不是自己有工作室的嗎？

受聘了一定有傳出過風聲...

「P’ Korn？好耐無見～點解你係P’ Knock宿舍嘅？」

Itt是受Knock所托來破例幫Korn弄通行證，由員工宿舍變成員工婚後宿舍，因為Itt是Korn的直屬後輩當年受過不少苦，又因家中那位最近不停思疑自己和Knock的開係，來考驗一下Korn是否會像家中那位吃醋。

「Er…」

剛吃苦頭的Korn未來得及吃醋就被Knock出來救助：

「佢就我同你講過嗰個唔好彩嘅人，Nong Itt係咪Khun Pai有咩事？」

「Pai佢想見下你，個傻仔當我同你有路，日日畀說話我聽。

既然P’ Korn同你又係返埋一齊，不如一齊食餐飯幫我解畫～」

Itt一聽到Knock提起Pai就不敢造次，老婆不是普通的傻子，萬一這個護夫的一出手，他大概死得很慘，都是不惹為妙～

「好啊～」

在Knock送走Itt之後的Korn整晚在提心吊膽，擔心Knock會被當年被他整慘的Itt打小報告沒有了工作，然而Knock正在想如何令Pai可以治治Itt，那奸險的笑容看得Korn心寒。

最後Knock決定，把枕邊人拉來當自己真正的員工，就不會變成婚後宿舍，是員工合宿宿舍～


	2. IttPai

Pure和Wan一去到Itt的工作室時就被Itt掉物相待，IttPai一畢業就住在一起，少爺下嫁老實男，住在Itt當初想保留的家。  
「Itt…唔好發脾氣住，快啲返去搵Pai。」

舊時最愛的人都走了，換上現在最重要的人住了，在此時發現謊言包圍著過個家的外牆，Itt在屋內享受著Pai包裹住的溫暖。

Itt在衝出家門第二日，即是今天已經想回家，他想念著那一個從以前都不會表達自己、行為乖巧但內心不會乖乖就範的人。

「唔搵，佢鍾意都得，唔關我事！」  
Itt不是笨人，以前在他們鬧矛盾之時都不曾出現過的兄弟們，此刻急切地來求他回去，一定有事。

「我知你嬲佢當年幫你買咗間屋、覺得自己食軟飯咁，但係唔係佢當年幫你係你老豆手上買走間屋，你而家點會住得返...  
唔好講呢啲住，你去醫院搵Pai先！」

Pai當年答應家人願意邊讀書、邊接手醫院，就是為了隔一兩重關係、幫Itt買下他的家，和不損Itt尊嚴下還房價。

沒有Pai，哪有Itt渴望的家。

「我嬲完就返去...」

Itt早就心軟，但依舊口硬怕兄弟笑他怕妻，但二人沒有停止急躁的情緒Wan說不繞圈說：

「等你嬲完再去搵佢，你會仲嬲啲。  
佢對眼視神經萎縮，而家拖緊唔做手術，佢唔知點同你講，佢睇唔到封月結單畀你睇到囉。  
總之你遲啲先嬲佢瞞住買屋，而家快啲去幫佢手分擔下，畀佢休息同醫對眼，萎縮就真係盲。」

Itt再也沒有維持表面硬頸，立即衝去醫院拎Pai，示意在門外的秘書不要說他來了。

當天Itt可以隨手找到銀行月結單，瞞了數年的Pai一直都沒有破綻，為何突然會被他發現到？

當Itt走到Pai檯面前，Pai沒有抬頭：

「Khun Pang，我唔洗再喝咖啡你出返去先...」

Itt沒有走開，Pai才抬頭：

「Khun Pang，我一陣嘅會議...」

Pai用力去看Itt的樣子，Itt才知道PureWan說的話沒有錯，他的粗心大意差點害到Pai。  
他心痛Pai這個逆來順受的傻子，永遠都不去說出真話，只是默默在背後當一個笨蛋去愛著他。

Itt眼淚早已掉出眼眶，他的Pai年紀有能，沒有眼睛的日子都難過，何況是他一直被家人寄予厚望的工作要如何繼續！

「你今次想呃我幾耐？」  
Pai本來簽名的手作抖，說明視力減弱但耳力不錯，是他不見兩天的同居人，也是說氣話已分手的前男友。

他心中忐忑，PureWan這兩個人一知道就告訴Itt，他一次很生氣自己又打算騙他。  
但沒有把握的事真的不敢說出口，萬一好不回來...

「我好唔返嘅時候。就唔洗呃。  
間屋...過兩日我會過你名，唔洗還嘞，你想走就走。」

自從領教過無數次Pai的口是心非，Itt也是有所警惕：  
「我幾時話過要走？你又想瞞住我做咩！」

「咁我盲咗點算啊，你只係一個工程師，幫到我咩手？  
啊...你係我邊個？  
我地係朋友嚟咋。」

Pai確實提早預備方案，萬一自己真的好不了，也就只是把醫院的權力交回給父母，自己樂得清閒。  
只可惜，沒有了眼睛載入世界和他，這個假期要得心有不甘。  
他的Itt想過很多次假期去旅行，但Pai的俗務繁忙，每次都只能去外府，以後去哪都不行...

「你有見過會想上床好多年嘅朋友咩？  
唔緊要，我當你金屋藏嬌，安置我呢個唔見得光嘅二奶...  
上床加房價，就係你預定我嘅看護費，乖喇唔好再呃我。」

Pai的說話刺激到Itt，Itt心怕Pai想不開分手，Itt情願當個小情人心甘情願留在Pai傻子身邊，以後有他沒有視力也會好好的過。

「咁你唔洗做二奶...」  
Pai得到Itt的低頭承諾很開心，因為Itt從沒有在關係裡為他妥協過，現在難得一次就是山盟海誓，是Pai也沒有考過的愛情滿分。

「咁我要做你老公～」I  
Tt看到Pai不再鑽牛角尖也感到放心，要Pai好好地放下重擔醫好眼睛，工程師不論管工程、管生意和管一個人，也是綽綽有餘。

「唔得～你呃人，你無奶～」  
Pai的腦袋比眼睛靈活，而Itt又是時候充當一名叫老師，教會學生Pai如果靈活運用除了眼睛之外的感官，五官與肢體的交換動作、與人合作交替位置，乃同居人課程中重中之重的奧義。

不管假期、身體安康，只需積極開發。  
就這樣Itt以後都不用付房費了，Pai收體位貨幣。

* * *

「 Pai 唔好睇，畀對眼休息先，過嚟啲嘢等我處理。」  


「 Itt 呢啲小嘢我搞得掂，瞇埋 .. 」

「你都識講瞇埋眼都識做，我會唔會到而家都學唔識，乖過嚟先～」

「正經事又唔見你咁熱衷 ... 我好攰～」

「你攰就抖下，我有我做就得～」

「我今日無睇好耐嘢唔洗你『體罰』 ... 」

「但係你學生兼老公我，今日好叻咁學咗好多嘢，要獎勵～」

「係學咗正經嘢定衰嘢？」

「學邊樣你都係受益者～」

「聽日要開會唔好搞咁晏 ... 」

「你放心～」

Itt 準備好今晚大做得做 N 個體位付 Pai 心中的留位費，就要 Pai 明天醒不過來，錯過會議回去只能等待專家醫生為他看診。

他們之間的關係比以前更契合，用心去關心對方的感受，有沒有眼該做的事也更做的興起過以前， Pai 不再害羞放膽配合 Itt 每一吻、每一摸，和每一 Un 。

Pai 成為是 Itt 「付費課程」的「好學生」，沒有之一。

* * *

【賣身契】

當年慫恿Pai釘耳、再拿耳環去要脅Pai，到現在心甘命抵為Pai先由打工仔再變老闆，為Pai鞍前馬後、服侍周道。

結果是Pai被父母帶回家，Itt換來沒有身份入不得其家門、醫院範圍也不得進，Kla在收到Pai求助下主動把和富家子弟有關的人招來開解Itt一下。

見不到嬌妻數天的Itt，對著前輩都沒有什麼好臉色，但大家都理解，因為他們從Kla口中得知的內容更難讓Itt接受。

「P’ Pai今次被接返屋企嘅其中一個原因，係因為你，你地同居被人影相威脅。

有投資者拎啲相嚟要脅P’ Pai要聯婚，Pai一直都拒絕，人哋講明畀佢金屋藏嬌佢都唔肯就範。

而家接走Pai同你減少接觸當係同你分手，人哋再無把柄捉住佢，所以要你忍耐一排。」

大家都靜下來看Itt臉色，石頭Itt脾氣火爆、僅次Type的脾氣確實讓大家都不敢亂說話。

半響過後嚴肅的Itt回話：

「我而家在公在私都係P’ Pai嘅好幫手，點解唔同我講聲就帶佢走，我避忌下咪得囉！」

Itt難得容易說話和溝通讓大家都鬆一口氣，邊喝酒順便等Kla再吐話。

「P’ Pai無同我講其他嘢，反而係世伯叫我同你一件事，你有冇興趣做入贅女婿？」

所有人把口中的酒都噴出來，又或是濁到倒咳，Itt被嚇得睜大眼。

「佢阿爸畀我入佢家門？真㗎！」

頑頭會點頭？眾人都反應不及，Kla也是有點出乎意料，是P’ Pai低估了P’ Itt的接受程度。

「睇到你嘅反應，同我預計嘅有啲唔同，歡迎你加入入贅女婿聯盟～」

Ae舉杯暢飲祝福Itt守得雲開見月明，他當年連入贅都不敢想像，幸好岳母和Pete主動提出，他才有機會和Pete共諧連理。

「要我入贅...唔係問題，我都為咗Pai做咗咁多嘢，我一直都怕佢屋企唔畀我入門，如果佢屋企肯開綠燈，咁我就可以認認真真去求婚。」

正面態度讓大家刮目相看，在坐的人開始盤算各自步入婚姻的進度，和未來要跟據情份而要付上多少禮金去參加婚姻以表誠意，IttPai這一對走不掉。

過來人Ae再問下去：「咁即係話你屋企人唔介意你入贅？」

「我老豆有二奶唔會理我，當我同阿媽一樣死咗，所以入贅決定權係我手上。」

Itt最不用煩惱的事，就是和家人攤牌，因為他只有Pai這位家屬。

「我當時最大嘅擔憂係屋企人唔鍾意同埋被記者騷擾，好彩Pete同外母守住咗記者嗰一關，係搞到Pete無面子，婚姻唔公開得...

你要有心理準備，我可以順利入贅，好大機會係我無接觸到Pete業務、無畀班所謂董事為難。

但你唔同，你而家係Pai嘅左右手，你入贅隨時引起反彈，你真係要謹慎啲。」

Ae在Pete回來後，少有地回想過去後悔愧疚，幸好Pete沒有忘記他的愛，還清楚未來也需要他的愛，不然他根本沒有把握Pete會留在他的身邊，直到沒有其中一個人的永遠。

「知道喇Ae...Nong Kla佢阿爸仲有啲咩嘢講？」

Itt尷尬因為自身發生的事，把朋友心底的苦處激發出來，他只好要Kla轉移話題。

「佢話屋企同醫院管理層，佢可以幫你妥善安排，而最大嘅阻礙係P’ Pai度。

Pai係有打算過接受聯婚嘅建議放你走，佢幫你拒絕咗入贅，因為佢唔想你受委屈。

董事嗰邊嘅仔或是女係有愛滋，無人要先要Pai聯婚拎著數，佢唔屈就你想屈就自己。」

Kla因為想盡快說完回家搵No，求快沒有表達好真實的意思，把意見扭曲。

又一次集體噴酒，Itt深感無能為力，人家覺得委屈的入贅但他不介意，可以繼續和傻Pai一起就好。

但為什麼Pai會想先放棄呢？

為了不讓他為難所以放他走？

Itt一腔好心情，就被這段話打擊到情感陣亡：

「佢自卑上腦到要放棄自己？

即係話我要同人地爭佢...

聽到佢咁樣諗，真係仲嬲過我唔入得佢門，點解到而家都唔肯信我！」

「Itt唔好飲咁多...喂！」

Itt大醉一場發現他已經回到自己家裡，沒有Pai真的連想好好煮飯食飯的心都沒有，早餐自然沒有提前準備。

在Itt呆坐在梳化的時候，門鐘響起，打開門發現了兩位大哥在打鬧鬥嘴。

「Nong食咗早餐先，我地再傾公事～」

Knock一進屋，就把食物放在桌上，指示Korn把房子裡的東西先整理乾淨。

Itt不好意思看到兩個學長一進家門就替自己收拾，說起玩笑：

「邊個同你地通風報信？我尋晚飲醉咗連邊個送我返嚟都唔知。」

「尋晚你地個個都飲咗酒無人揸車，係Kongphop車晒你地返屋企，佢知道你最近單身，睇咗雪櫃連可以簡單備菜嘅量都無，咪叫我地今朝買埋過嚟囉。」

說起來神色也是帶點尷尬的Knock今早差點錯過了信息，起因是他們有『早晨運動』，是看到信息後剎停運動才來得及去買早飯過來。

「唔止最近開始單身，習慣吓以後都會單身，以後嚟之前幫我帶一份早午晚餐畀我呢個可憐嘅單身寡仔～」

Itt看到P’ Korn突然也有點臉紅，也是知道自己打擾了他們的生活日常，報到當年直屬學弟被為難的仇真爽！

「你個衰仔...Nong Pai仲係想同你一齊，你唔洗太擔心。」

Kncok真心擔心著Itt，未及想到這石頭會想打擊Korn多過想把Pai留住的Knock狠狠打了Itt的頭。

「P’ Knock我未醉完唔好打頭！」

看到Korn心氣再度順暢的Knock再度語重心長和Itt說：

「Itt，Pai本身就係佢屋企唯一嘅栽培，同埋佢個性獨立，要佢而家去麻煩你、或者令你中途轉工作跑道已經令到佢好過意唔去。

我明白佢會自卑，當年我都唔想拖累呢個人所以先走，揀咗條絕路，但係Pai無喎。」

「Itt…你記得唔好係Pai面對亂講嘢，佢份人幾敏感，你畀佢知道你嘅想法點到即止，唔係你地就到此為止。」

Korn對住Itt已經無當年的惡相，因為他老婆現時合作對象是Itt，關係改變導致他進諫言也來得尷尬。

Itt想換個角度，看看自己的想法有沒有出錯：

「P’ Korn如果當年P’ Knock無走，你而家仲會唔會係佢身邊？」

「梗係會...但係我到而家都會怨佢。」

本來平靜的Korn眼神突變成怪責面前二人，是有心的人提起和做過的事，過多久也不會被原諒。

「小氣...都係為你好啫。」

立場不同導致他們的愛情故事走向不同想像，沒有很多人可以再度回到同一個愛情故事、選擇多次未來的走向。

看到對面二人的打情罵俏升級版，連埋怨裡都看到愛。

Itt在想，他怨的人和事裡面，看得出愛的份量嗎？

「P’ Knock，我唔係P’ Korn，我會係Pai叫我走之前就會閃人。

我自問畀夠安全感佢，佢嘅自卑先係最睇唔起我付出嘅唯一來源。

一個唔識欣賞同珍惜自己嘅人，我都唔需要再花心機去照顧。」

Itt沒有留意背對門口有過開鎖的聲音，更沒有留意到這幾次沒有在這個空間出現過的聲音，冷漠且陌生的迴響。

「咁我而家走。」

Pai站在門口，冷靜的說出如同分手的句式，Itt沒有預想到這一段半心底話給Pai聽見。

「我本來係拎呢份嘢嚟畀你簽，但睇嚟...唔再需要。

P’ Knock、P’ Korn以後麻煩你地幫我睇住佢，我對眼同個人，對佢無能為力。」

Itt趁Pai未及撕下文件就搶了過去，『婚前協議書』這幾個大字讓Itt深感慌亂，他眼中的Pai真正失去自信的一面，和十多年前見面時一樣。

Pai把鑰匙留在玄關櫃上，彷如他放下了要選擇和Itt未來的權利：

「我將你嘅尊嚴放係前面，唔想你因為要同我一齊受氣，你幫我手會受到其他人非議，我就算眼嘅情況再差我都唔想要你難受。

Itt…

多謝你，你有料加上同P’ Knock佢地可以再做返工程師唔洗擔心之後嘅路，好好照顧自己。」

「Pai我唔係咁嘅意思！」

因為雜物太多，另外兩個人怕Itt衝前會嚇到眼神不好的Pai所以拉住了Itt，他只能心急如焚地目送Pai轉身離開家門。

「無咗你嘅我，可能會無咁方便，無咗一個好愛我嘅人，但我會成為你想見到好強勢、唔低頭嘅Pai，你同樣地可以做返自己，無拖無欠。」

Itt正式成為他口中需要人來照顧的單身寡仔，Pai正式走出被當成小可愛保護已久的樹蔭。

〖待續〗

小可愛和單身寡仔的分開，是大家都所料不及，最有感情基礎二人性格互相少有爭吵，居然稍有不慎就分手。

Pai不是沒有想到有這一天出現，他知道有些東西早已變質，因著公私對著Itt產生了難以言喻的隔閡。

Pai曾經真的覺得自己不夠Itt好，不夠陽光自信去面對自己和未來。

漸漸二人的工作、地位和自信被外界磨鍊與磨蝕，無形間互換狀態。

大概是沒有阻止Itt答應父親進入醫院工作那一刻開始，一切就變了樣。

Pai當醫生是為了繼承家業，如果不是家中的醫院，大概也是會當一個醫生，和其他醫生一樣僅是救傷扶危的醫生。

Pai知道父親當初允許Itt的存在，是在賭他們的感情終有一天結束，不會長久。

Pai也在賭如果能和Itt一起長長久久，再辛苦一點彌補不能和他人聯婚的缺失，做好繼承人的職責。

出社會後的Itt有前輩的幫忙，職途不錯，在可見的將來一定能安枕無憂。

Pai當了管理層後的生活和性格變得更為沉穩有氣勢，Itt的強勢和自信開始下滑。

他沒有信心如果自己以後只是一個普通的工程師、為Pai帶不到利用價值，即使Pai情願與否也只是將他捨棄，換取對Pai自身或醫院的利益。

就在一次家宴上，Pai的父親提議Itt進去醫院幫忙，Itt當場答應了，Pai未及反應就Itt進醫院之事就塵埃落定。

Pai不想Itt進去醫院，除了是因為他本科與醫院無關，在適應醫院工作時感到吃力，Itt的自尊心不會忍受到高層間的勾心鬥角、爾虞我詐。

Pai自己就在這種環境下，漸漸變成別人眼裡有自信的樣子，不是裝模作樣出來，而是早已同化成為同類。

他不想Itt知道自己經歷完這些學校沒教的事，又一次成為Itt最看不起的人。

即使是情侶，有些面貌也是不願讓愛人看到，實屬人之常情。

果然Itt一進去工作就聽到不少閒言閒語，但Itt沒有退避而行，繼續在Pai身邊堅守，讓Pai感到心痛。

Itt居然有一天會因為他而忍氣吞聲，但真實的情況是，Itt在Pai身邊做秘書根本不會幫到忙，只會幫倒忙。

Pai只能找事情給Itt完成，有成就感和真正功勞的事情，就是翻新舊醫院，和建立復康者家庭設計公司。

找上Kla幫忙，希望二人間再不用為工作而心存芥蒂，但沒想到最後二人都走到分開這一步。

Itt知道Pai為了他的面子而有這樣的安排，他接受Pai的安置，但也不能擺平Pai在醫院所受的壓力。

沒有人會放過他們，除了他們放過自己。

二人不用因著對方自卑退讓，各自生歡。

家的存在，不是一個形式上有泥水搭建而成、有瓦遮頭就可以形成的空間。

是有珍愛的人，在同一個空間，相見沒對話都能安心同處，才是家的感覺。

而IttPai的家中，失去其中一人的溫度，失去兩人的靈魂，以及失去以愛為名的居留權。

Pai知道這一次賭輸的後果，不敢回原生父母家，又或是說他早已失去了曾經屬於他的家。

先是找上Kla要求他以後出面處理安置Itt工作的事宜，然後再拜托Itt的前輩們好好看住Itt，但Pai不知道應該如何安置自己。

他冷靜得很，這段感情得來不易，二人同時都投放很多出盡全力維繫，所以結束既無憾也無挽救的可能。

Itt可能會比較傷心，表面頹廢一陣子就好了，以後建立好事業基礎，再找一個新人不難。

可Pai呢？

不可能了。

在Itt正式出現過在他身旁後，眾人皆知的性向再沒有可以轉換角色的可能，他只能一個人站在高處活著，不能再承受非議。

除了Itt的身份，沒有人可以給他惹爭議；

也是除了Itt，沒有人可以讓他心甘情願的捱過爭議。

其實不用隔多久，Itt隨著Kla的調出醫院時，就被父親得知二人分手，Pai再無反對父親聯婚的決定。

因為他賭輸了要承受賽果，基於Pai的曾經的事情傳遍整個上流社會，可以配對上的人不多。

除了私德有虧的，就只有性向相同的，Pai就是因此認識到Tian。

Tian的病要醫院的幫助，二人一起相處的時間多了，都明白二人的難處，把對方當成朋友。

直到訂婚前，Tian有了重生的機會，暫停了訂婚，給二人有了喘息的機會。

Tian授意Pai改變二人命運。

—————————

Itt深陷失戀的劇情中很久，從沒有走出過的劇情，就開啟了PaiTian聯婚的支線劇情。

回想起這就是幫倒忙的結果，Pai必須承擔的後果，他只是離開Pai而已，在外人眼裡近乎沒有代價。

他貪婪想成為Pai的賢外助，最後失去了Pai，就是最大的代價。

回想起他們說分手的時候，真的沒有太多的衝突，他沒有衝動，一切只是順外界推動。

回復單身之後，他沒有浪費Pai的好意，好好計劃翻新舊醫院，營運復康者家庭設計公司。

幸得前輩和朋友的幫助，沒有把Pai放給他的工作耽誤進度。

他想給Pai知道就算二人不再一起，他學懂今次教訓，以後會踏實地做好Pai想他做到的事，未來的每一步也加入了Pai的想法，等於二人一起同行同步。

Itt不敢打聽Pai和誰聯婚，又回想起，Pai的父親允許他當入贅女婿。

而今次的人選是可以聯婚的名義進行，顯然是門當戶對，不會讓Pai受苦，也好。

Itt的家暨工作室來了Kla之外，還有一位未認識的新面孔，氣質上和Pai差不多...

完蛋了，看到誰都像Pai，可他再沒辦法找回同一個Pai。

「你好，我係Tian，Pai嘅訂婚對象。」

Kla隔開Itt和Tian的對視，Itt也不知道應該給什麼反應，只是他不會傷害可以給Pai未來相伴的人。

「我今日嚟多謝你，唔係你放棄P’ Pai，我就唔會有機會同佢訂婚，我有個機會可以做手術，又可以有個人幫我照顧屋企人。

今日嚟講界你聽，你前男朋友P’ Pai揀我嚟聯婚，冒住我有機會要佢做寡夫嘅風險...

佢情願揀我，無揀到你。」

Itt一句都反駁不到，在這場感情裡他是輸家，沒有資格去說三道四。

「Kla…佢真係P’ Pai男朋友？

懵盛盛咁嘅，P’ Pai份人慢吞吞啫，佢係蠢喎！」

Tian的忿忿不平和Kla說，此時Itt才留意到Kla沒有剛才緊張的表情，戲謔得很。

「P’ Itt不嬲都係一嚿鐵唔識變通，P’ Pai咪就係鍾意佢夠直，你唔講明佢Get唔到～」

Itt心裡經歷過千萬起落，只有先裝作不領情，由他們開心過就放過自己。

「你兩個將我同Pai嘅事當成笑話？係咁你地可以走...」

Tian要驗證Itt的真心：

「P’ Itt，你捨唔捨得呢間屋？」

「唔捨得。」

Kla要驗證Itt的決心：

「咁呢間屋同P’ Pai比起，你唔捨得邊樣？」

「我係因為呢間屋有過Pai所以唔捨得，有Pai嘅話，呢間屋發生過嘅事都可以重演，所以Pai重要過間屋～」

在Itt心中，這不是場面話，是真心實意的話。

Tian和Kla對望，Tian會心微笑：

「呢個答案，我記住喇，呢間屋賣畀我喇。」

Itt不禁失笑，這兩個人的測試有夠空泛，不過足以明白他們大概的用心，雖然不知他們的用意，但是也是要保障一下自己，畢竟Kla『陷害』過自己不少次，不能在此時再落入圈套。

「我唔想做到，用呢間屋換得到Pai...」

「P’ Itt你又蠢唔晒喎～

雖然係差唔多概念，但只要轉換角度，就係你願意放棄最放棄多年嘅過去，重新開始。

P’ Pai有恩於我，我想送份大禮畀佢，你聽我講就得。」

Tian的得戚樣貌看來終於不像Pai，Pai就算有『職場傷害』也是有著平而近人的和諧，但現時相信Kla和Tian這兩個古靈精怪的人應該是他們感情困局唯一的出路。

Itt拿住他們遞來的合約簽下去，叫他們先等一等，在房間中拿回一份文件：

「幫我重新修改呢份嘢。」

Itt只要求他們拿來修改，沒想到文件裡拿到簽名，有一張便條和當初的齒輪—

『等我』。

那份文件是為—

『婚姻協議書』。

裡面只有一句話—

『我愛你，知道嗎。

我不再要任何東西，只要你。』

Itt最後決定只帶齒輪離開，等待Pai之後的到來。

現在Itt去尋覓新的家園，放下過去，在未來等待Pai的回來。


	3. 【TharnType】-無痛

問：『如何可以無痛分手？』

答：『無愛過，哪會痛。』

Type知道自己愛極Tharn，哪有可能做到無痛分手。

若然被他知道Type的現況，可是會比分手更痛。

Type身邊除了Tharn之外沒有可靠的人，所以Type選擇一個人面對這件事，理性無痛地打理不再屬於自己的未來。

冷靜的辭職、回家接手度假村，再回去屬於他和Tharn的家切割人生最重要的關係。

Type想了很多種說分手而不帶陰影的說法，他說：

「人生仲有好多嘢要做，花咗人生中最寶貴嘅時間同愛情係你身上夠喇。

係度同你保證，以後我都唔會愛上其他人。

Tharn你自由嘞，放我自由喇。」

Type等待到P’ Thorn再次為Tharn討公道的來臨，他說：

「P’ Thorn，我屋企嘅度假村轉入你名下，係畀你嘅掩口費，同埋Tharn嘅賠償。

條件只有唔畀Tharn同我父母知，度假村當我父母百年之後歸你，幫我好好照顧Tharn同我父母。」

Type等到No和一眾好友來質問時，他說：

「我愛佢，先會離開佢...

你地總有一日會明白，我而家嘅想法同做法。

我只係唔好彩，太鍾意一個人先去做分手呢件蠢事。」

等不到未來，何來愛人。

Type腦癌由發現到擴散只是一個月的時間，分手這件事用了他一個月，他只剩兩個月。

理性和別人無痛分開，剩下的就只有自己可以無痛離開。

他想去出家為父母和Tharn祈福的時間都沒有，他想為自己討過身後的渡魂也沒有機會，他只能在醫院空等過世的一刻。

Type知道Tharn終會學懂在愛情中先愛自己，知道有P’ Thorn照料Tharn和父母，知道好友也有著依靠。

他們都不會再為自己回頭，他可以真正的離開他們的生命，達至無痛分手，成為Type人生最後辦到的大事。

Type彌留之際，好像看到Tharn，連痛都不喊出來，他不敢說出口的話是—

真好，

到頭來只有我一個人在痛。

他們都不會痛，就好。

* * *

結局一

在醫院門口的停車場外，Tharn從Type媽口中知道Type回到城市，又沒有去No的家中住，不知從何去找到Type。

他不相信他的Type會隨便離開他，唯有去醫院打探一下Type同事知不知道Type的下落。

然而他收到陌生的來電，看號碼排序是從醫打來的，是可以打探到Type下落的機會！

「你好啊Tharn，你係咪Type嘅朋友？」

「我係Type...男朋友。」

Tharn不知道Type有沒有和別人說過他們分手的事，在他心目中Type還是他的男朋友、七年的愛人和未來的丈夫。

「咁你快啲過嚟，Nong Type佢...

我哋唔忍心睇住佢一個人走，佢意識唔多，你快啲嚟叫醒佢，佢連放棄急救張紙都未簽就昏迷。

好彩佢未簽，我哋盡救，你快啲過嚟！」

Tharn下意識衝出車外跑向醫院，到未到Type工作的部門已經被他的前輩拉去手術室，他的Type安安靜靜地睡在床上，平時動一動他的臉龐都會弄睡他。

為什麼現在插盡針劑、按著胸腔，他都沒有醒來？

真糟糕，Tharn決定要叫醒Type問問，不罵人家偏偏罵他。

「所以你要嘅自由，就係呃我，Type。

醒啊Type，唔好放棄！」

經過那次搶救，Type過了三日才真正醒來，但他的聽力和視力退化很大，說明了Type的情況已經每況愈下。

Tharn在收到電話後衝過去，連流淚的時間也沒有，他知道要爭取到Type的生存機會不是哭求就有用。

P’ Thorn收到Tharn的電話要求調動醫生去搶救Type時的冷靜，再回想起Tharn今次分手沒有回家痛哭求安慰，也知道是Type這些年教會Tharn成熟地面對，人生中未來最痛苦的事。

Thorn有和Tharn說出之前Type和他交代度假村的事，他們終於明白Type的用心有多好。

但若然一直都找不出他的苦心，多久過後會有多痛。

「Tharn…」

「Type！」

差一點就再聽不到從對方口中說出自己的名字，此刻四眼對望、熱淚盈眶。

「對唔住...」

「你呃我...」

對不起，騙過了你。

要你騙我，對不起。

就是因為欺騙和對不起，讓他們差點因為過去七年，錯過未來七日、七年和七十年的時間。

「以後無機會...」

「有！仲有機會...」

Tharn聽出Type口中的絕望，以致他做出一系列因為愛他和其他人才做的行動，傷害自己。

萬一Type真的離開了，那他最後的時光沒有愛，怎會快樂捨得離開。

「Tharn…應承我，我好唔好得返，你都要好好地生活。」

「好，我幫你睇住父母同度假村。」

Type嘆氣，一旦被Tharn知道實情，絕對不願離開自己。

雖然不願意讓Tharn愛其他人，但Tharn沒有自己的愛不行，情願要別人供給Tharn愛，愛盡人生未完的日子。

「我唔想你攬上身...

由我講分手開始，你就自由，唔好因為我去改變自己。」

「我因為你改變咗好耐，我預咗要同你結婚、跟你返去打理度假村，同你一世。

Type，就算以後無咗你，我都會繼續做返因為有你而變化嘅我。」

Tharn心痛Type，他不要被Type這種無痛離開生命裡，情願Type最下留下痛苦給自己。

他的Type是有人愛護著，縱然自己太放心再放任了Type做了些決定，但以後決不會讓Type一個人承受所有痛苦。

以後要無痛的是Type，未來要堅強的是Tharn，他們來得及知道，他們的愛情無痛亦無離。

* * *

結局二

無人再找到Type，Thorn發現轉買度假村的錢過不到去Type的戶口時追查才知道，他曾經的弟夫已經長眠。

Type在自己以前工作的醫院離世，據醫院同事和社工的說法，做大體老師再樹葬。

落地歸根，不回故土，不讓任何人找到，選擇真正的離開。

他終於明白Type的用心，把所有人都安排了最好的結局，不用道別。

把本來給Type的錢親自去給Type的父母說明原委，和Type的朋友們(Tin/Kla/Pete)討論好如何管理度假村和多去找Type的父母聊天，Tharnya在懂事之後也會跟去，更成為Type爸媽的乾女兒。

Tharn選擇留在原地等到那份愛不痛不癢、等到那個不歸的人回來也對自己無關痛癢之時，才找一個新的人去愛。

無痛的把愛續期，等不到人續領，這種無痛才是真正的要命。

* * *

結局三

Tharn收到Type前輩的電話問：

「Nong Type嘅最後一程，你會唔會嚟送？」

Tharn不相信，去醫院親自查看。

打算給Type一些時間再回去復合。

Type不是回家接手度假村嗎？

為什麼會在這裡睡著？

「原本Nong Type交帶社工，直接捐去做大體老師，然後火化葬係記念花園。

佢想畀父母同你知，但我哋知道唔想佢一個人、無人送走，所以打畀你。

陪咗佢七年嘅前男友，都係佢好重要嘅人，希望你最後拎走佢嘅骨灰，畀佢返屋企落葬。」

Tharn一聲不發，回家拿套衣服，再去幫Type打扮好。

送Type去當大體老師，等待他的Type，親手按下還原肉身的按鈕，把Type帶回家。

Thorn傳信息給Tharn沒有回覆，到他的家找人，發現Tharn正在對著一個白色罈子對坐吃飯。

「Tharn，你做咩唔覆我信息？」

「哦～

我同Type食緊飯，唔覆你住。」

看到Tharn微笑滿足的模樣，Thorn知道Tharn沒得救，Type走了，Tharn也跟著走了。

Type本來無痛的離開，變成Tharn一輩子劇痛的惡夢。


End file.
